Camisones
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Cuando Howl se preparaba para dormir, lo último que esperaba es que su pareja apareciera vestida con un provocativo camisón que no tenia nada que ver con los que normalmente vestía. A él le parecía una lastima que no lo fuera a llevar puesto mucho tiempo. Contiene lemon, tenedlo en cuenta al entrar.


**¡Hello everybody!**

 **Esta es mi segunda historia del castillo ambulante, esta historia está basada exclusivamente en la película, es decir no hace falta haber leído el libro. Resulta que el sábado intente tener un "Finde de Animación" pero no tenía tiempo suficiente así que voy arrastrando los fines de semana en ver pelis de anime. Adoraría que me recomendarais alguna xD**

 **Bueno, esta idea se me vino a la mente con la imagen de Shopie buscando a Howl cuando esta convertido en monstruo. Aunque todo lo que ocurre en la historia, está fuera de la película.**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **\- Palabras: 2.918**

 **-** **Rated: M**

 **\- Lemon.**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Diana Wynne Jones. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Camisones**

-Wooaaaaa... ¿Podrías volver a ir al baño y volver a entrar a la habitación? - Shopie le frunció el ceño a su pareja- Tengo que reconocer que así estas muchísimo mejor que con tus antiguos camisones de anciana. ¡Si hubiera sabido esto antes, te hubiera liberado del hechizo al momento de poner un pie en este castillo!

La mujer se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo mientras se intentaba esconder tras la puerta. Su hermana le había mandado un camisón nuevo, pensando que le gustaría. Ella tenía que reconocer que el tacto de la seda era maravilloso ya que era suave y delicado, el problema era el camisón en sí, no la tela con la que estaba hecho. Tenía unos tirantes finísimos, la parte del pecho era ajustada y se unía con un pequeño lazo, luego el resto de la tela caía suavemente hasta la mitad de los muslos. Era de un color azul cielo brillante con diminutos detalles de flores blancas.

A ella le había parecido bien usarlo porque últimamente hacía calor y porque le había parecido precioso, pero no había tenido en cuenta qué diría su compañero de cama. No es que tuviera problemas en dormir en la misma cama, debía reconocer que el hecho de que Howl se dormía abrazado a ella como un pequeño mono y no la soltaba en toda la noche, le parecía muy tierno. Pero con el nuevo pijama, Howl tendría acceso a más piel.

-Shopie ¿no quieres venir a la cama?

Howl le dedico una mirada pícara mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y le miraba directamente con una sonrisa abierta. Ella le miro con odio mientras le tiraba uno de los numerosos muñecos que estaban por toda la habitación y que Howl no le dejaba de moverlos o de añadir más. El rió mientras lanzaba el peluche a la otra punta de la habitación, sin dejar pasar el movimiento del cuerpo femenino.

Estaba realmente sorprendido de que, la pequeña ancianita, como la llamaba juguetonamente se hubiera puesto algo tan revelador. Ni siquiera la podía imaginar comprándolo...o tal vez sí. Solo imaginársela en la tienda de lencería femenina, eligiendo el modelo, toda sonrojada solo hizo que él empezara a reír.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?

-Nada- soltó un par de lágrimas de la risa- Solo te imaginaba eligiendo el modelo en la tienda.

-Es un regalo de mi hermana- negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta- Voy a cambiarme.

-Espera-Howl se incorporó rápidamente, cayendo de la cama en el proceso, y medio arrastrándose hasta el baño donde ella- ¿No pensarás cambiarte?

La respuesta fue bastante clara cuando la vio con uno de sus antiguos camisones en la mano. Ahora que la había visto así, quemaría todos los camisones y le compraría cien iguales al que llevaba puesto.

-Howl... ¿podrías salir por favor? -en vez de una respuesta sonora, lo que consiguió fue que se el hombre se apoyara en el marco de la puerta y le lanzara una mirada de arriba abajo mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué? -después de recorrerle otra vez con la mirada continuó- Te he visto con menos ropa.

Con sus palabras lo único que consiguió fue que las pociones que tenía en el baño fueran lanzadas hacia él a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Casi ni pudo esquivarlas, pero lo que si consiguió fue acercase lo suficiente a su pareja como para quitarle de un tirón el anticuado camisón que tenía en sus manos y echar a correr a la habitación para tirarlo en el armario con los demás y conjurar un hechizo que no permitiría abrirlo. Shopie lo intentó, con bastantes energías, además, mientras él se tumbaba alegremente en la cama y se entretenía con la pelea que su amada sostenía con el armario.

Enfadada y a sabiendas de que la puerta del armario no se abriría, Shopie se volvió con los brazos cruzados y una mirada despectiva. Howl le devolvió una mirada llena de risa. Unos minutos después de la lucha de miradas, ella se dio por perdida y se tiro en la cama boca abajo, abrazando un cojín, y murmurando un "te odio" bastante audible.

-Querida Shopie, ¿no crees que dormirás así mejor?-el chico le acarició la espalda despacio- Es verano y hace calor en los páramos.

-No me importa.

-Tengo que hablar con tu hermana. No estaría mal que te deshicieras de tus antiguos camisones y compres nuevos.

-Me gustan los antiguos camisones.

-A mí no, y admitámoslo, soy más caprichoso que tú y suelo salirme con la mía.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Cierto- después de sus palabras, Howl le apartó suavemente el pelo de su nuca para echarlo a un lado y besarle la parte de atrás del cuello. Después de unos cuantos besos de mariposa, Shopie se estremeció brevemente- Pero sé cómo convencerte de que cambies de opinión.

Siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello, esta vez por toda la suave carne que estaba libre, mientras que con un dedo seguía la línea de su columna de arriba a hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Su otra mano subió lentamente por el costado derecho para cogerle la mano y separarla del cojín.

-Sabes-Howl repartió más besos, esta vez en la base del cuello- Aunque me encante verte vestida así- más besos que se entendieron por toda la piel expuesta de sus hombros- me gusta más verte sin nada.

Howl volteo el cuerpo femenino a la vez que Shopie se sonrojaba. Antes de poder verle la cara, ella se la tapo con las manos murmurando avergonzada todo tipo de palabras insultantes para el mago. El sonrió y se dedicó a repartir besos por la zona delantera de su cuello y hombros. Empezó por el cuello hasta bajar, despacio, y cubrir con sus labios el hombro derecho. Después arrastró la punta de su lengua hasta el izquierdo. Una vez que termino con las atenciones en la parte expuesta de su cuerpo, el joven decidió que había poca piel para ver. Jugueteo un rato con el lazo que sujetaba la parte delantera de la prenda mientras subía por el cuello hasta llegar a las manos que aún cubría la cara. Sonrió brevemente antes de seguir, lamió suavemente la muñeca y parte de la mano que tapaba la cara femenina hasta que ambas se apartaron del rostro. Antes de poder oír ningún reproche de parte de ella, superpuso sus labios a los de Shopie. Movió un par de veces los labios, hasta que recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior femenino, algo más voluptuoso que el superior, y ella abrió los labios en rendición.

Tomando la respuesta como positiva y permisiva, Howl tiro del lazo para deshacerlo a la vez que introducía su lengua en la cavidad femenina. Shopie cruzo los brazos tras la espalda del mago, acariciándola delicadamente. Él por su parte aparto la parte superior del camisón para exponer unos suaves y voluminosos pechos, que empezó a acariciar apaciblemente. Por experiencia sabia, que a Shopie le gustaba ir despacio y le encantaba que se tomara su tiempo para excitarla con caricias y juegos previos. Y no es que tomarse su tiempo fuera un gran problema para él, Shopie era tímida desde siempre, pero gracias a sus largas atenciones, iba perdiendo parte de esa timidez y a él le encantaba ver como poco a poco iba soltándose.

En todo el tiempo que estaban juntos, había aprendido que su cuello era sensible, aunque su costado era doblemente más sensible, en tercera posición estaría la parte interna de sus muslos. Definitivamente conocía perfectamente todo y cada uno de los recovecos de su cuerpo y nunca se cansaría de recorrerlos y explorarlos.

Se separo lentamente para ver como su acompañante tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios coloreados por el beso. La respiración era profunda y él había sentido los múltiples estremecimientos que habían recorrido todo su cuerpo gracias al beso y las caricias. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

-Me matarás un día de estos- estiro su brazo derecho hasta coger la mano izquierda de ella y apretarla- No puedes ser tan adorable y linda. ¿Qué harás si yo acabo muriendo por parada cardiaca? ¡Tienes más peligro que cualquier guerra, mago o demonio!

-¡Howl! ¡Basta ya! - le dio golpecitos en estomago que retumbaba de la risa- Odio cuando me dices cosas para hacerme sentir avergonzada.

-Humm...-levantándose, dirigió la mirada hacia los pechos expuestos- Creo que hay cosas más vergonzosas...

Puso su mano en la rodilla que tenía más cerca fue subiéndola en movimientos circulares hasta los muslos, después de una mirada de reojo, siguió subiendo. El camisón subió con su mano. Howl enarco una ceja al seguir con la vista el movimiento descendente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Howl miro directamente la entrepierna que había quedado expuesta-Cada vez me gusta más el conjunto. Definitivamente te comprare otros cien. Uno de cada color.

-Vi-viene a ju-juego.

Howl no aparto la vista de las braguitas que combinaban a la perfección con el camisón. Incluso en el pequeño lacito delantero. Su cabeza se saturo con todas las cosas que podría hacerle, pervertidas todas ellas. Shopie se escandalizaría y huiría si pudiera leer su mente.

Le dio un beso justamente entre el ombligo y la línea de las braguitas. Después tiro de ella para incorporarla y besarla, o más bien conquistar sus labios. Movió sus labios mientras que la acercaba más a él y le levantaba el camisón que había quedado arrugado en su abdomen. Se separo lo justo para quitárselo del todo y luego se dejó caer sobre ella, arrastrándola en el proceso, hasta caer en la cama. Unió sus manos y las levanto sobre sus cabezas. Se separo lentamente de ella, dejando un pequeñísimo rastro de saliva en los labios femeninos que se encargó de lamer hasta que desapareció. Después continuó bajando lentamente, y otra vez se dedicó a darle una exhaustiva atención al cuello. Dejando pequeñas marcas de mordiscos y chupetones. Subió hasta sorber el labio inferior y darle un rápido beso para bajar su cabeza y poner sus labios justamente sobre uno de los pechos. Con desgana soltó una de las manos para bajar acariciando el brazo por su parte interior, empezó a lamer y chupar el pecho izquierdo mientras que su mano se dirigía hacia el derecho para acariciarlo. Shopie empezó a revolverse y gemir suavemente, hasta que opto por acercar más la cabeza de Howl hacia la carne femenina que parecía estar disfrutando en ese momento.

Después de cambiar de rol con los pechos, de que acabaran con rojeces y marcas de dientes y los pezones erectos, Howl levanto su cabeza. Shopie se mordía el labio, aunque sus gemidos no dejaban de escucharse, tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas más sonrojadas. La vista siempre se le quedaba grabada a fuego en la mente.

-Howl... po-por favor.

\- ¿Mmmm?- Howl le dio un lametón a un pezón y después soplo sobre él, ganando un estremecimiento femenino- ¿Quieres algo?

-¡Howl!

-¿Si?

\- ¡No seas malo! -Howl rio y le acarició circularmente los costados hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas-¿Por favor?

El chico volvió a reír al oír el tono en parte suplicante y en parte demandante de su compañera. Volvió a besar su ombligo y subió por la línea del abdomen hasta el centro del pecho donde le dio un beso. Luego bajo dando besos repartidos por todo el abdomen mientras acariciaba las zonas a las que sus labios no llegaban. Jugo con el lazo de la ropa interior, pero se alejó de esa zona especial, muy a su pesar y escuchando, entre gemidos, las protestas de Shopie. Beso el empeine de un pie y siguió subiendo, y subiendo. Repartiendo besos por toda la pierna, hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas, después de un par de caricias, realizó lo mismo con el otro pie. Shopie no había dejado de gemir... durante todo el tempo que tardo. Debían estar agradecidos de que las paredes de las habitaciones eran bastante gruesas y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Y de que su habitación en particular tuviera un hechizo que no dejaba que los sonidos salieran.

Iba a seguir con el juego de besos cuando sintió un fuer te empujón que lo tiraba hacia atrás y un peso en el abdomen. Ver a Shopie sentada sobre él sería otra visión que jamás olvidaría.

-Creo que me toca ¿no? -Shopie se acomodó hasta estar cómoda- No te has quitado la ropa...bueno no la que sueles llevar.

-Ya sabes que duermo sin camiseta para tentarte… además me gusta la sensación de nuestra piel junta.

-Incorregible.

-Aun así me amas.

Shopie le mando una última mirada para dirigirse a la clavícula masculina que mordió. Fuerte.-Este es un castigo por haber escondido mi camisón.

Howl inclino la cabeza- Puedes castigarme como quieras. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me des.

Shopie ignoró las provocativas palabras y repartió numerosos besos en su cuello, clavícula y pecho. Howl mientras tanto dibujaba círculos en su espalda mientras disfrutaba de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Shopie dejo ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Howl y puso sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones para mordisquearlo suavemente.

\- ¿Sabes que tú también eres sensible si mordisqueo esto? -Shopie volvió a morder el mismo pezón mientras que Howl sentía como toda la sangre le bajaba a cierta parte del cuerpo masculino. Si Shopie seguía jugando así con él, no tardaría nada en darle la vuelta e ir mas allá de los juegos previos.

Shopie, ignorando sus pensamientos, e ignorando como sus manos habían dejado de moverse y ahora estaban pegándola más a su cuerpo, ella había decidido cambiar de pezón y empezar a rodearlo de pequeños mordiscos y luego había atacado directamente la tetilla a la vez que tiraba de los pantalones que llevaba puestos para quitárselos. Él terminó por dar un par de patadas al aire para que los pantalones salieran finalmente de sus piernas y ambos se quedaron vestidos de la misma manera. Empezando un gran debate sobre aguantar y no hacer nada o directamente darle la vuelta y atacarla, Howl decidió que se había contenido demasiado.

La separo de su pecho y se dio la vuelta, arrastrándola con él, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, jugueteando con su lengua e invitándola a que ella también utilizara su lengua. Cosa que hizo unos segundos más tarde, y mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, Shopie iba despeinándolo y él estaba quitándole la última prenda que le quedaba para hacer lo mismo consigo.

Se separo de ella y le acomodo el pelo tras la oreja- Eres hermosa.

-Debo serlo, porque siempre me lo dices.

-Recuerda que yo siempre digo la verdad.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Howl volvió a darle un beso, esta vez mas tierno que apasionado y luego acomodo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella y comenzó a penetrarla. Al principio la penetración fue lenta y suave acompañada de pequeños besos por toda su cara, después de que su miembro estuviera completamente dentro de ella y de darle unos segundos para acostumbrarse, Howl comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén. Un minuto después, Shopie estaba pidiendo por mas mientras que enredaba sus piernas en las caderas masculinas para intensificar el movimiento.

El mago aumentó las embestidas mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos de la chica, volvió a besarla profundamente mientras ella se sonrojaba. Sintió algo en su espalda, pero no le hizo mucho caso a la sensación y siguió repartiendo besos y penetrando a la mujer hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Pasado unos minutos, luego de que la respiración de ambos tomase un ritmo normal, Howl le aparto el flequillo de la cara y lo recogió tras la oreja.

-Shopie ¿cómo estás?

-Sudada- el chico rio entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en la cama y tiraba de ella- Cada vez que hacemos el amor, me dejas temblando. No puedo ni mover las piernas.

-En eso consiste saciar a tu pareja cielo- Howl acariciaba su brazo lentamente- Y tu me sacias cada día solo con tu presencia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia! Espero que os haya encantado, puesto que algunas personas pedían más historias sobre El castillo ambulante, y frente a mi propuesta de escribir algo más subidito de tono, muchos apoyaron la idea, solo me quedaba escribirla. Aunque me he hecho esperar, la historia ya esta subida.**

 **Espero no haber cometido mucho OoC, ni faltas gramaticales o algo por el estilo. Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un gran saludo a todos junto a un enorme abrazo!**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

-Howl podrías salir del baño de una vez, necesito entrar a secarme el pelo. - Shopie llevaba diez minutos esperando para poder secarse el pelo mientras el chico silbaba en la bañera

-No te negare a ti la entrada- Howl espero respuesta, pero no la hubo- Venga, ya nos conocemos perfectamente, pero si quieres resfriarte y que yo te cuide, lo hare. Te saciaré con mis cuidados de enfermero.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Shopie se lanzó por los polvos mágicos que secaban el cabello. Se cabreo al sentir agua salpicada por su espalda y como le arrebataban el tarro con los polvos.

-Yo te los echaré- Howl espolvoreó con cuidado el polvo sobre el pelo húmedo que inmediatamente se seco y quedo esponjoso. Luego empezó a pasarle un peine. - Por cierto, ¿me puedes mirar a la espalda? Noto algo de escozor y como no sé de qué. Necesito saberlo para hacer alguna crema curativa.

-Déjame ver.

Inspecciono su espalda en medio segundo antes de sonrojarse profundamente, desde el hombro derecho hasta la mitad de la espalda tenía cuatro profundas líneas rojas. Era claro que se le había ido la mano la noche anterior.

-Te-tengo que irme.

Howl entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio correr sonrojada y temblando. Luego como pudo, utilizo dos espejos para verse bien la espalda.

-Oh vaya… al parecer no fui el único que se sació de maravilla anoche.


End file.
